


sunday morning

by Marvellous



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: “I can’t believe you dragged me out of bed this early, on a Sunday, for vegetables.”





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> From a one word prompt on Tumblr: Stony + Vegetables   
> So here we are with some AU fluff.

“I can’t believe you dragged me out of bed this early, on a Sunday, for vegetables,” Tony grumbled as they pulled into a parking spot of the local farmer’s market. He had his head rested against the coolness of the truck’s window before shooting a glare at the man in the driver’s seat. 

“Oh, come on now,” Steve protested, “It’s only eight, and it’s the first market of the year. I know it’s a little cold out, but it’ll be fun!”

“Buying it at the grocery store coulda been fun,” Tony said with a sigh as he undid his seatbelt.

“Nah,” Steve shook his head and got out of the vehicle, making his way to Tony’s side and opening the door for his tired and slightly grumpy boyfriend, “I promise it won’t be so bad.”

Tony swung his legs so he sat sideways, looking at Steve through his lashes as he stuck out his bottom lip.

Steve raised an eyebrow, in that clueless and adorable way he had about him, and somehow that look overpowered Tony’s fake pout all together. Tony scoffed and hopped out of the truck and onto the pavement, taking Steve’s hand in his, “Lead the way then.”

Steve gave Tony’s hand a gentle squeeze, a grin plastered on his lips as they walked side by side, “I’ll even buy you a coffee first.”

“Oh, honey, you should've opened with that,” Tony said gleefully as he leaned his forehead against Steve’s shoulder.

Once he had the warm cup of caffeinated liquid in his hands, the morning did indeed seem more inviting. In truth, it was a nice atmosphere, with rows upon rows of local sellers of fruits and vegetables, as well as homemade bread, pastries and the like. The smells combined with the dewy morning air was lovely. Of course, there was Steve as well. The best part of it all. He hadn't really talked about anything else all week, and for all his mock whining, who would Tony be to stop him from coming here? Not a very good boyfriend, that’s for sure. 

Tony was behind a few steps for whatever reason, and started to watch the other man, currently deep in conversation with one of the vendors, talking about some sort of berry, and felt his heart swell. It felt like the first time he had laid eyes on Steve, noting the way his dorky wool sweater fit over his toned muscles, and the way that damned beard framed his face so well. It was just gonna be a winter thing, but Tony had convinced him to keep it, thank God. And those eyes. The sun caught them just right so Tony could see the bright blues from where he stood. 

“I sure am fucked,” he muttered to himself, a grin tugging at his lips.

Steve had chose to look over at him then, striding over with his latest purchase tucked in a bag at his side, “What are you smiling about?”

Tony hooked one arm around Steve’s middle, the other still holding fast to his coffee, “Oh, nothing really.”

“Hm,” Steve huffed skeptically, “Bull shit.”

“Perceptive, Rogers,” Tony said before downing the last of the coffee, tossing it in a nearby trashcan so he could run his fingers through Steve’s hair, longer than when they first met and irresistibly soft looking. It was Tony’s weakness, “Just thinking…”

“About?” Steve probed further, eyes drifting to Tony’s lips.

“Us. You, me. How much I love you, and actually would literally die for you,” Tony rambled, keeping his voice a little lower for just the two of them.

Steve’s cheeks flushed with heat, ducking his head a little.

“I’m serious. When I’m with you, my heart does that beating out of its chest thing. Like in cartoons, you know?” Tony continued, rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s side.

“So what you’re saying is,” Steve paused, pulling Tony closer so their chests were pressed together, “This isn't so bad after all.”

“Exactly!”

“Guess I am pretty perceptive,” Steve remarked, smirking.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Tony teased fondly, still twirling blonde strands of hair between his fingers.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
